


Romancing the Island

by akire_yta, artemisscribe



Series: prompt ficlets [608]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisscribe/pseuds/artemisscribe
Summary: Anonymous askedpsst Kip Harris coming back to Tracy island for dinner for a third time + Sleep Deprived Tracys (to many sad fics need a comical one)





	1. Chapter 1

Gordon winced and puts his arms over his head just as Virgil dropped off the last step into the kitchen. Virgil’s expression felt like he’s sucked a lemon, but he was too tired to even start looking for the silver lining. “We launch rockets from the basement, how is that sound carrying.”

Through the pipes and down the beams came three quick, fast thumps and a distant, hoarse moan. Brains made a whimpering noise and pulled the pillow out from under Alan’s cheek to wrap around his ears.

Scott pulled his shoulders back, his tea nearly sloshing over his fingers. The bags under his eyes were about to be pinged for excess luggage, but he lifted his chin. “Listen, everyone. Granddad’s been gone over twenty years now. She likes Kip. Kip likes her. We are not going to ruin their happiness, okay?”

The grumbled chorus of assent was tiredness as sound. “I’m going to sleep on the beach,” Gordon muttered, staggering into the glass door before remembering to open it. Virgil kept an ear out for a splash, but he obviously made it around the pool safely.

Across the table, Alan had fallen asleep mid-tug, and now he and Brains were sharing the pillow, precariously balanced. Behind them, MAX hummed as he hovered, ready to catch whoever fell off first.

Virgil took Scott, gently prying the mug out of his hands. “Scott? Did you forget Two is sound proofed?”

“Oh thank god,” Scott sighed, shoulders collapsing into an exhausted hunch. Virgil grabbed Scott’s robe’s belt and dragged him gently the long way down to Two.

They were safely tucked in Two’s embraced, snoring loudly, when Grandma’s laugh echoed through the house.

“Oh come on Sal,” Kip laughed, shifting his weight on Grandma’s narrow bed, knocking the headboard again on the wall. “You’ll wake the boys.”

Sally was unconcerned as she leaned back and carefully swapped the foot resting on Kip’s lap. “I seriously doubt my Jeff would build a house where we launch rockets in the basement and have five young men upstairs, and not put in sound insulation around the bedrooms. Come on, I won fair and square.”

Kip laughed. “You won because you’re a card shark. I demand a rematch for honour after this.” But he took her foot in his strong, calloused hands and began to knead.

Her moan echoed down to the kitchen and startled Brains and Alan awake at the same time. With a squeak of surprise, they tumbled off the chair and onto the floor.

MAX made a long, low, pained noise and rolled off to find them more pillows.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must stress that I have been bullied into writing this addition by @akireyta and after I egged her on to make Kip Harris Grandma Tracy’s hunky boyfriend.
> 
> Also I have quite literally stolen this scene from the excellent show Grace and Frankie which you should absolutely watch.

Gordon will later blame this entire ordeal on sleep deprivation. 

He’s the first member of the family to wake up, as usual. His body is always unwilling to allow him even an extra hour in bed after an adolescence spent on four AM wake ups for swim practice. 

Right now it’s half past five and he’s damp and chlorinated and most importantly, happily munching on a slice of toast. Grandma has been cooking again, but, surprisingly this homemade marmalade is pretty good. This is his second helping. 

The downside to being the first one up is that there’s no back up when your grandma’s unfairly ripped for his age boyfriend pads into the kitchen wearing a pink dressing gown that’s far too small for him over t-shirt and boxers. Gordon doesn’t really know what to do or where to look, so he goes for the old reliable when two men find themselves in the same space and don’t know what to say to each other; he gives Kip The Nod. Kip returns it and makes for the coffee pot. Gordon goes back to his toast, comfortable in the knowledge that they can now safely ignore each other. 

What he can’t ignore is his grandmother, who bustles in ten minutes later humming cheerfully to herself. Gordon hates that he now knows that Scott and their grandmother have the exact same “I just got laid” face, but apparently the universe thinks he doesn’t have enough traumatic experiences to talk to his therapist about. 

Grandma kisses his cheek, then makes a beeline for Kip. Gordon tries to pretend he doesn’t hear the kiss, or his grandmother’s satisfied purr of “Good morning”. Instead he busies himself with spooning another heap of marmalade onto his toast. 

“You sure you want to be eating that kiddo?” Grandma asks as she takes a seat at the kitchen table.

“It’s actually really good” Gordon says as he takes another bite.

Grandma doesn’t say anything. Instead she just turns the jar around so Gordon can see the handwritten label. He stills as he reads it, the colour draining from his face.

_Yam Lube_

“Please tell me you’re joking” he says weakly as he still tries to let the realisation sink in. 

“Vaginal dryness is no joke Gordon” Grandma tells him.

“Oh my God!” he wails, “Can you not make this worse by talking about your vagina!”

He leaps up to spit his half eaten mouthful of toast into the sink and stick his tongue out under the tap as he runs the water. 

“Am I gonna die?” he asks once he’s washed his mouth enough to not feel totally horrified, “Is it poisonous?”

“No!” Grandma tsks, “It’s all natural! And as I’ve always said, you should never put anything in your vagina that you wouldn’t put in your mouth.”

She gives Kip a wink as she says that and he chuckles. 

For Gordon though it’s all too much.

“GRANDMA!”


End file.
